


Absolutely Perfect

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Play, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ew straights, i'm just tagging random things right now, idk what to tag this man, jared is cis in this one, leave me be, they are engaged, they are in love, this fic was really self indulgent okay, which is wonder of wonder miracles of miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Today was not a good day for Zoe Murphy. But Jared might know how to cheer her up.





	Absolutely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be more, but uh, fuck that. I don't have the motivation for that but I'm happy with this so I'm posting it.  
> Also spoiler alert: They're gonna get married

Today was not a good day for Zoe Murphy.

Band practice was awful. She'd gotten into a fight with their drummer, resulting in practice ending early. On top of that, their car was currently being repaired after breaking down, so she had to take the subway. Crammed, hot, and disgusting.

Needless to say, Zoe was glad when she got home.

Kicking off her shoes, she went up to her and Jared's bedroom, and stopped. Jared lay on their shared bed, asleep, in only an oversized T-Shirt.

"Adorable," Zoe mumbled.

She sat down on the bed and ran a hand through Jared's hair, smiling at her fiancé. She still couldn't believe that they were engaged. After 4 years, she (knowing full well Jared lacked the courage) proposed. Jared says yes, obviously.

Now they had their own apartment in NYC. Zoe was now a fulltime musician and Jared was a teacher. They weren't rich, but they could sustain themselves. 

"Hm?"

Jared began to stir, sleepily looking up at Zoe.

"Hey, baby. Tough day?"  
"Hmhm. I wanted to wait for you, but, uh, I didn't manage."

She gave him a kiss, smiling.

"The thought counts."  
"How was practice?"  
"Shitty. Me and Justin got into a fight, and the subway was as crammed as ever."

Jared sat up and pulled Zoe into his lap and started kissing along her throat.

"I know what could cheer you up," he whispered.

His hands ghosted around her body and underneath her shirt.

"So, you down?"  
"Babe, when have I ever not been down?"

She pushed Jared on his back, before taking off her shirt.

"That's what I like."  
"I know it is."  
\---------------------  
They've decided to try something new, and by the noise jared was making, Zoe figured he liked it a lot.

Jared was whining and writing benath her, and Zoe'd be damned if this wasn't the hottest thing she's seen yet.

They decided to try out butt-play, and now Jared had one of Zoe's vibrators up his ass.

He seemed to like it well enough.

"You like it, babe?"

He groaned a strangled "yes", eyes pressed shut tightly.

"I figured. But I wanna have some fun, too~," she whispered in his ear.

She positioned herself above Jared's dick, slowly lowering herself onto it.

"Fuck, Zoe!" Jared screamed, gripping the bedsheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white.  
"You like that a lot, huh?"

Jared barely managed to nod, let alone say something. He knew that, like this, with double stimulation he wouldn't be able to last long. He also knew that Zoe wouldn't let him go, until she'd come.

This would be the night where she broke him.

Considering the pace she was riding him and the way she actually cranked up the intensity of vibrations, he figured it wasn't actually that off of an idea. But Zoe was basically screaming as well, so what did he know?

"Jared, I-I'm close..."  
"N-no!"

Jared managed to flip their positions around, pulling out of Zoe, envoking a strangled noise of disappointment and confusion out of her.

"We're not even close to being done, babe."

He positioned himself between her legs, kissing her thighs, before mouthing at her clitoris. He played with it for a little while, relishing in the noises she was making. 

He stopped for a moment, taking in all of her. 

She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was disheveled and hung slightly in her face. her eyes were half lidded, her cheeks were flushed. And the way she moaned. She sounded amazing. And all of that was just for him. For him and him only. He could still barely believe it.

And suddenly, all he wanted was to be close to her for the rest of his life.

He leant down and kissed her, passionately, desperate as lined himself up with her entrance. Slowly, a little clumsily, he entered, high on endorphins.

Zoe gripped his hair tightly and thrusted herself down on his cock, moaning against his lips.

He started thrusting into her without an actual rhythm, but he couldn't care less, and, truth be told, neither could Zoe.

All of this felt amazing, The heat Jared emitted, his lips on hers, the sounds he was making. Everything about this was right and good. This is what she would have for the rest of her life, and she was ready. Ready to spend the rest of her life with this man.


End file.
